


microfiche

by halcyoneous



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship, M/M, Unprofessional Behavior, but to make sure it's safe ok, chats treated like face to face communication, fluffy and lighthearted I suppose, jaehwan is whipped, like one suggestive line but that too was ambiguous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyoneous/pseuds/halcyoneous
Summary: in between their small exchanges, in exact concepts and unclear boundaries





	microfiche

**Author's Note:**

> I have wanted to write something for pd101 in forever they had consumed my life. also hello this is your local howons trash heh. this is so summery but then it started really back then.
> 
> disclaimer: some small details may not fit reality. some behaviour may sound unprofessional.

If Jaehwan did not give it that much thought, he could have brushed it off like nothing. Sat back and slept through the trip to Wanna One’s album jacket photoshoot set. Rested himself for a while after the rigorous schedule they had went through for days. At the very least, he would find himself laughing at the other member’s jokes or barging in Seongwoo and Daniel’s bickering like the usual. But this time, even if he sat between or beside them again, Kim Jaehwan’s mind was somewhere else.

Who was he lying to? The image, having arrived like an hour ago, affected him too much. Even without him going back to it every few seconds, it still burned into his mind for the rest of the morning. Or, let’s be real, it was the person on the picture instead who caused him to be like this. Jeong Sewoon, seriously—what was he aiming, sending a photo of himself in a… was that a rice field? Was he on a holiday?

The set-up did not really bother Jaehwan as much as Sewoon himself did, though. That hair, first looked like he had walked through a hurricane and went back, distracted him from the less dramatic details. A message passed the chatroom screen slightly after—“Hyung, how do you think I look here?” (Which brought him to almost type “But I hadn’t even finished looking…” no, Kim Jaehwan, it should hadn’t took that long.)

Oh, make it two—“I’ve wanted to try this hairstyle for a pictorial.” And that’s how it hit Jaehwan. Sewoon was going on again about how he secured some schedules after the final. The overall look and feel was nothing compared to the extravagant clothes and make-ups they had seen each other in for the various evaluation stages. Jaehwan would have trusted Sewoon if he said he was on a day off and went back to Busan instead.

Jaehwan never had an interest in fashion, but weren’t those people so capable to come up with the most ridiculous ideas anyway? Or was it a game Sewoon was playing instead, putting the implication only between the two of them? So that even Gwanghyun—who was standing beside him, even leaning on at the next photo that got sent—won’t ever understand if he were to hear. It seemed impersonal, but Sewoon was not a person who blurted out parts of his mind without meaning something.

“What the hell, Jeong Sewoon,” was what Jaehwan ended up entering as an answer then. Yet his fingers flicked up on the screen, by accident he swore, and he had to look back at that picture and rethink his life decisions. Or not. ‘What the hell’ was indeed what you would say to someone who thought bringing (something that was very close to, if not) his bed hair to job was a great idea. Even more when it’s going to be released to the public.

This way, it started to sound like he fell right into Sewoon’s trick, if there is any to start with. Jaehwan still had time to spare daydreaming for now, but once the group arrived to their own set, he better get his priorities straight. He better not look like he was spacing out later on—“But you’re always doing so,” a mocking voice popped up in his head, most likely Seongwoo’s. Better not let his mind wonder what he would have done to Sewoon till he achieved that tangled look; that’s if it’s not a stylist’s work instead.

*

When he typed a message back to Jaehwan as he marched down the grassland, “How, do you like the concept?”, Sewoon flashed a smile. Feinted it for the staffs who had worked hard for their shoot and for Gwanghyun who had leaned on his shoulder. The latter did not seem to give any second thoughts. As if it was obvious enough. Jeong Sewoon could had just strike some close poses with him in front of the camera a few minutes ago, but he would be still too tied.

It showed in how he stared so deep into his smartphone. Anticipated every notification that came since it could have been a reply. Turned out most were not even related to that. The most was his college friends discussing about assignments, but that’s just because they happened to be classmates. Nothing personal, no direct references to Kim Jaehwan—which would be normal if it’s somewhere else… who would excuse you from final exercises when you’re busy being the nation’s idol? Not Howon.

Unless, things go like Sewoon suspected, and Jaehwan decided to go on a leave. But if it was the truth, people would have told him, like how they told him about academic related information during survival. Before there was more time to speculate, a short line came up—“I do, very much.” And that’s how Jeong Sewoon’s gross over-analyzing habit went out to the garbage, for he was too giddy over it.

Or not?—“In fact, it reminded me of something.” That triggered Sewoon into another round of thinking. Tried to find out what did Jaehwan do that could somehow had a connection with this schedule. Another shoot was possible, considering how much offers Wanna One managed to receive. But Sewoon was not that obsessed to remember each that had been out, much less if he had to dig into all the pictures Jaehwan had sent him in private chat.

Sewoon only deducted that from how there hadn’t been any other kind of releases, from how both of them hadn’t even recorded a song yet. From how else would Jaehwan compare him to any other moments, he could not comprehend. If it was something that was their business at school, or that was on broadcast, there is no need for being secretive to this level. It must be some part of Jaehwan’s work now, those you did not discuss with others even though you wanted to.

“Does hyung think I had seen it somewhere, or?” was what Sewoon asked. He was subtle but sure, touching on how the other considered his views as an outsider. Or not really? Of course he had seen it somewhere, even if he wasn’t involved with someone in the so-called national boy group. Even more when mutual friends knew well what’s up—from how they appeared in the same show up to how they looked like they had some kind of closer relationship than most friends.

Keyword, looked like, since he knew Jaehwan was not being crystal clear about what they were. Sewoon cut off that train of thought right there, before everything went worse, and chose to close the chatting screen off already. As they walked straight to where the company van was parked, he tried to strike up a conversation with the driver or Gwanghyun at the same time.

Even if it was just very small talks, like, “How have you been recently?” or “Where would you want to eat lunch later?” nothing would hurt much at this point.  
   
*

The next things Jaehwan saw were white sand and the sea, spread over his line of sight. Heard the whole group was called up (“Everyone, we need to prepare for picture-taking, get out, meet the stylists first,” he heard the manager said). Did jump out of the backseat despite had just waking himself up from a nap. He didn’t even know when he dozed off on the car or what happened; the only hint was him holding his phone, showing up a certain photo once he unlocked it.

He eyed the enigmatic image, another one from the first. Face covered by hand, apparently for some sort of discretion, but anyone around him right now would have understood it was Sewoon again. For they knew the figure well and, knowing Jaehwan well, who else would drop work pictures in private for him? Not that they were dating or what, not to that extent. Just that they’re close, which is enough amount of acknowledgement—firm without being too forceful to both sides.

“Go ahead, stop playing around, this is work time,” Jaehwan felt a push on his shoulders as Jisung scolded him.

"Yeah, got it," Jaehwan said, sort of expected that someone would protest, for it's obvious that he's slacking off with what he'd done. Using his phone at this situation was unprofessional. Which was why he let go of it, tucked it at the back pocket before he left to be styled.

The coordinators were sorting clothes for today from an assortment of casual wears. Told Jaehwan to keep the white T-shirt he wore with him, gave him one of the short-sleeved shirts. Pink with a repeating pattern—a closer look made him realize those are black roses. He thought it looked kind of tacky, but then, anything will suffice as long as he debuted. Not like he hadn't seen the set either.

In a while, he was touched up with a modest amount of make-up. Topped with a straw hat and a pair of shorts. He would later saw the same on the others, only in other colors. They were meant to look simple; posed more like a group of friends on a picnic, not artists on album covers. Unless most won't even use this style on a normal day.

Jaehwan was sure he won't wear the next set of tops, white tee over striped shirt, by himself. It was not much of a match for the summer. Though the long sleeve did save his skin from sunburn, the heat that the layering caused was uncomfortable.

Could not wait to take off and wear something less thick at this weather, he thought at first. Instead, he'd look on his face from the front camera during breaks and still thought he was handsome despite the outfits being a mess. So he did manage to snap some pictures after all, before swapping at the end.

Saving his memories that were starting, and sending them in return as a favor for Sewoon. Who might not be asking, but would be there appreciating.

*

(“Mountains or beaches. Seems like we’re comparing which one is the best summer vacation.” Written following two sets of self-taken pictures, nothing compared to professional shots—still Jaehwan had full confidence in those. He could not give up the chance for witty remarks that day, for the fact was too interesting to pass. Not a coincidence, just something to point out.

“Hyung’s sucks. Of course it’ll be the mountains.” The reply sounded so much like Sewoon, a little savage with less to no sugarcoating, though it was still sweet; for he could have been left on read or ignored on an off day even.)

And Wanna One would be stepping back to the seaside, this time for a music video filming and the other album version jacket shoot. Still in too much layers for the summer, only in suit instead of shirts and black and white instead of bright colors—what you'd call a darker concept, Jaehwan supposed.

He'd later had much more fun, looking cool like that. Though the dance routine was tiring and the water was drenching his whole body, at least he could make a comeback for that one talk with Sewoon: him in the beach did not suck, it's perfectly fine.

Or just a little bit too much, as soon after the photos were sent there were new messages; "Jaehwanie-hyung," in all caps, "I almost yelled." And no way Sewoon was exaggerating, for he in the other side had to stop singing. Unless he were to get the other's name shouted instead of the next verse.

**Author's Note:**

> that's it at least I finished a fic this year someone congratulate me!!!!  
> jk I just hope I didn't butcher them  
> also the title, microfiche, means a flat piece of film containing microphotographs of the pages of a newspaper, catalog, or other document. kind of ironic since it's old technology and this fic is basically them chatting with each other, I know, but I had worse ideas.


End file.
